


To Face Unafraid (The Plans That We Made)

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Christmas Eruri! That's it. That's the summary. What more could you need?Read for more.





	To Face Unafraid (The Plans That We Made)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! This is modern au christmas eruris.

Levi waited in the long line at the grocery store as people ran around like crazy. It was less than two weeks until Christmas and people were behaving like it was happening tomorrow. His own mother, the reason he was currently at the store, circus is more like it, was losing her mind at home. She didn’t have enough ingredients and they had to be bought that night. It was either the store or his mother and currently the store was looking a lot nicer than dealing with his cookie crazed mother. Through the holly horde of people Levi heard his name called and searching the crowd he saw the shouter coming his way.

“Just the man I wanted to see,” Erwin greeted. “What do you have there that has you here at this time?” He peeked in Levi’s hand carrying shopping basket.

“My mom needed some stuff.”

“It must have been important,” Erwin returned as someone bumped into him pushing him forward. “Sorry,” he apologized to Levi for leaning into him.

“Yeah, well,” Levi began, trying to show it was no problem. “She bakes cookies for the children’s hospital and the orphanage every year, so she needs a lot of ingredients.” The checkout line moved up slowly.

“Wow, that’s a lot of work,” Erwin declared, impressed.

"She bakes all the cookies in one day, hence the current store run,” Levi said, lifting the basket. “That day is today. Then she does all the decorating the next day.”

 “How does she do it?”

“She enlists Kenny, Uri and me to voluntarily help her decorate all the cookies.”

“Ah. Do you need an extra set of hands? I wouldn’t mind helping,” Erwin offered.

“We could use all the help we can get,” Levi returned, scooting up the line again.

“No problem.” Erwin smiled. “So, what else do you have planned for the season?”

“You mean after the cookie craze? Not much. How about you?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would help me with a couple of things.”

Levi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the other. “Well, I guess I’ll owe you after helping with the cookies.”

“Great,” Erwin seemed genuinely pleased. “I have to go. But first, I got you something,” he reached into his jacket’s large pocket pulling out a plastic wrapped pack. “To decorate your tree with,” he said while handing it to Levi.

“Thanks,” Levi returned, taking the gift. “Come by tomorrow around three.”

“Got it. See you then,” Erwin said as he left to make his way to the crowded exit.

Levi placed his basket on the conveyor belt and inspected the gift. A pack of twelve drum ornaments in the traditional colors of blue, red, gold, and silver. He eyed them confused by the tree trinkets he was given. He placed the pack in his jacket pocket and faced the cashier to finally be checked out.

Levi survived cookie baking but now he had to deal with his mother’s meticulous cookie decorating. Kenny was reluctantly standing in the kitchen as Uri was happily putting on an apron ready to mix frosting.

“Kenny,” he heard his mother say. “Put all the decorations in their own bowls so that they are easy to get to,” she instructed.

“I’m gonna need some eggnog to get through this,” Kenny said with a sigh.

“Sorry, Kuchel,” Uri apologized for Kenny. “He’ll get in the spirit soon, won’t you, Kenny?” There was something in Uri’s voice that all knew Kenny should behave.

Kenny said nothing and grabbed a few bowls to hold the several different sprinkles.

Levi went near Kenny. “I see who’s pulling the reins on the sleigh,” he teased his uncle before going to his mother. “What can I do, mom?”

“Will you go bring out the first batch of cookies that need to be decorated. Oh, is your friend still coming to help? We could really use it.”

“I told him three,” Levi answered as he retrieved the baked goods. As he placed them on the kitchen island the door bell sounded. “I’ll get it.” There was a group of people at the door when he opened it.

“I brought a couple of extra pair of hands,” Erwin informed. “I hope that’s okay.” Levi shook his head surprised. Erwin continued, “Most you already know.”

People started filing into the house and he saw several of his friends and offered a welcome. “Mr. Smith, thanks for coming to help,” Levi greeted.

“This is Nile,” Erwin introduced.

“Nile, thanks for helping. How did he rope you into this?”

“He introduced me to my wife, so I owe him one,” the man joked.

Levi smiled and showed them in to the kitchen as all eyes turned to them. Kuchel’s eyes grew wide at the amount of people.

“Hello, Ms. Ackerman,” Erwin greeted. “I brought of few more people. I hope that’s alright.”

Kuchel smiled and welcomed them all. “I don’t mind at all. You are all welcomed.” After a quick introduction between them all she began. “Have any of you ever used a piping bag?”

“I have,” Nanaba piped up. “Not very well, but I have.”

“No, that’s fine. You can help show the others how it’s done.” Kuchel brought out all the extra necessary tools they would need as everyone else gathered around the kitchen island. “First, let’s learn how to set up a piping bag. Everyone grab a bag and a tip,” she said, lifting a tip to show what she meant. “There are different types of tips that make different designs, so be creative.”

An assembly line was created along with a mess and the room was full of noise but no voices. “I appreciate the dedication," Kuchel said, "but you all are allowed to speak.” There was nervous laughter but slowly conversation began. Soon the first batch was done and Levi went to get the next.

“Here,” Erwin offered. “I’ll help.” They placed the first to set and went for the next batch. “Um,” Erwin started, “I was thinking of having a guys night tomorrow as a way of thanking the guys for today, do you want to come? Kenny and Uri too.”

“Yeah, sounds good. I’m sure Kenny would do anything to not have to help my mom anymore after this,” Levi said with a short laugh. “But what about the ladies? How are we going to thank them?”

“By taking the guys off their hands for an evening,” Erwin joked as he took the next batch.

Levi nodded and followed him into the kitchen. It took several hours but all the cookies were decorated, packed and ready to be delivered. Knowing that they never would have finished so quickly and smoothly, Kuchel thanked them graciously.

“We can stay and help clean up,” Erwin offered.

“No, no, no. You all have helped so much. Kenny and Levi can help with the cleaning,” Kuchel returned.

The uncle and nephew looked at each other on having been volunteered again. Thanks and byes were given as well as a reminder to Levi for the guys night then the family went off to clean the huge mess.

The following day, Kuchel left the men alone as appreciation for the hard work the day before and went for a day of shopping and when the men left for the evening she bid them good riddance.

Levi gave the address Erwin sent him to Kenny, who drove while stating, “I don’t think it’s going to be a bar.” They pulled up to a large, brick, square shaped building. “I knew it,” Kenny said, cutting the engine.

They entered the building and found the rest of the group waiting. Levi was surprised to see a couple of extra faces.

“After yesterday, I thought you might like to hang out with a few more friends,” Erwin said.

He walked over to the front desk and Levi heard him say, “Ten please,” before Oluo and Eld came over for salutations.

After a few minutes of chatter among the group they were interrupted by a worker that told them the rules for safe play then they were allowed access to pass a pair of large, double doors that led to floor covered and half wall covered trampolines. The guy’s night was a trampoline park.

Oluo, Eld, Nile, Moblit and Mike took off to begin pushing each other, flipping in the air, and bouncing off the walls like they were kids again. Uri pulled Kenny along but he seemed to be unimpressed by the activity.

“Just try it, Kenny. It might be fun,” Uri tried.

Kenny, ever crass, replied with that something in his voice, “If you want me to bounce now, then you better let me bounce on something else later tonight.”

“Ew. Kenny!” Levi warned as the two began to jump slightly.

“How about you?” Erwin asked his father. “Do you think you can handle it, old man?”

Mr. Smith smirked at his son. “Let’s see how you handle it when you’re my age.”

Levi shook his head. “Kids these days,” he said to Mr. Smith while giving Erwin a look and joining the older man to the nearest trampoline.

Erwin pretended to be offended before joining them all and partaking in on recapturing their youth. When the time was over for men to be boys there was laughter and groans of pain with proclamations of, “I’m going to be sore tomorrow.”

After seeing the others off and asking his father to wait in the warm car for a moment, Erwin walked with Levi to Kenny’s car. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Levi admitted. “I think all the guys had fun. Even Kenny.”

“I hope so.” They were silent a moment. “I was wondering if you’ll join me tomorrow. It’s a bit of a switch from today though.”

Levi shifted his head and looked curious. “I feel like I still owe you so I guess I could go.”

“Gee, thanks,” Erwin returned. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30.” He smiled.

The next morning, no one could get a hold of Kenny. After hearing the stories of the night before, Kuchel tried again in the afternoon and Uri finally answered. Kuchel put the phone on speaker so Levi could hear and Uri informed them that Kenny was sore and complaining that his back hurt.

“I think he overdid it on the trampolines last night,” Uri said.

Levi did everything to prevent himself from laughing and Kuchel brought a finger to her lips to silence him. “Oh, that’s too bad,” she held back her laughter to reply. “Tell him to feel better.”

When the call ended the mother and son laughed until Kuchel had tears rolling down her cheeks. “I wish I could have seen it,” Kuchel said. “Kenny, that idiot.”

Later that evening, at the agreed time, Erwin was at Levi’s door. “Are you ready?”

Levi nodded with a smile as a greeting and they set off. The drive wasn’t long and soon they were at their destination. They had to park at a short distance and walk a bit but Levi used the time to tell Erwin about the earlier conversation with Uri.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to laugh at Kenny but it’s funny,” Erwin returned.

“Kenny deserves it,” Levi said. After a moment, Levi made an observation. “They’re really into decorating around here.” The area was covered in garland, ornaments, lights, and everything else that showed the season.

“I noticed the ornaments I gave you on your tree,” Erwin added his own earlier observation.

“Of course,” Levi smiled, receiving one back in return.

“It’s right here,” Erwin said as they came up to a line of people.

After following the line, being admitted by presenting tickets and receiving a pamphlet of the evening’s show they were shown to their seats that were a few rows back from the ice rink. Several dancers were warming up as people still filled the remaining seats.

“So, figure skating, huh?” Levi said.

“Yeah. I thought we could change it up. You haven’t seen this yet have you?”

“No, I can’t say I have,” Levi answered as he looked through the pamphlet.

A few moments later the lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd. A spotlight lit the center of the ice and the dancer, posed, waited for her music cue. A Christmas song played and the dancer began to glide across the ice. Accompanying the spotlight were several colorful lights that lit the background and holiday decorations near the rink. As the skater’s dance concluded, the crowd applauded and a new dancer took center as another Christmas song began. With each new song a new skating dancer took the ice to delight the crowd with their beautiful, fluid moves.

When the show had ended, they walked back to the car discussing the performances and their favorite parts.

“Did you really like it?” Erwin asked. “I know it’s something you don’t usually go to.”

“I’m not completely uncultured, you know?”

Erwin laughed. “I didn’t mean that. I just know you.”

“It was different but not bad,” Levi added wanting to assure Erwin the evening was enjoyable. They continued teasing and discussing the performances until reaching Levi’s door again and giving goodnights.

The following day was day two of cookie deliveries. Kenny was still claiming his back was hurting and while Levi questioned if it was true or if Kenny was trying to get out of it he helped Kuchel with the delivery. It was early evening when they were done and stopping to pick up food for dinner they surprisingly ran into Erwin.

“Oh, Erwin,” Kuchel called out.

He smiled on seeing the mother and son. “Hello, Ms. Ackerman,” he returned. “I’m glad I ran into you,” he said looking at Levi.

“I’m going to go put in the order, Levi,” Kuchel said, leaving the two to talk. 

“I really have to go,” Erwin informed, “but do you have time tomorrow afternoon?”

Levi nodded his head. “Yeah.”

“Good. Leave it open for me.” Erwin smiled. “Here. Hold out your hands,” he instructed while he reached in his pocket.

Levi lifted his hands and awaited what Erwin had for him. Erwin let something fall in each hand with a “see you tomorrow” and left.

“Bye,” Levi offered and looked at what he was holding. Confused, he found four Brach’s Milk Maid Caramels in each hand. He couldn’t help the smile crossing his face from the seemingly odd offering as he walked into the eatery to meet his mother.

The next afternoon found Levi at the park. He and Erwin had walked the many different trails and paths. Levi thought it was unusual for the two to be spending the day there but Erwin had been so helpful and thoughtful the last few days that Levi wanted to find a way to repay him for his kindness. If that meant accompanying him then Levi would go.

They had been on the main trail that led to a lake where families and couples were all gathered and where there was a pedal boat rental for a ride around the lake.

“Let’s do it,” Erwin said on seeing several boats already in the water.

“Really?” Levi asked as he, too, looked at the boats. Swan shaped boats.

“Yeah. It will be fun. Come on.” Erwin was already heading to the dock that held the boats near the small building for patrons and information.

“Can we have boat number seven?” Levi heard Erwin ask the attendant as he caught up with him.

They were given the required safety vest and told the rules then showed to the little boat. Once situated they began pedalling and after a lack of cooperation and lots of laughter they managed to work together to move the boat at a nice pace.

“So,” Erwin began after small talk about the scenery and other boats. “How has your holiday been so far?”

Levi breathed in and released. “Uh, actually it’s good,” he answered. After making a realization he added, “Now that I think about it, you’ve been a big part of it. It’s been really fun.”

“Do you want to call me santa now? You can call me santa if you want,” Erwin said jokingly.

Levi tittered. “Maybe more like an elf.”

“No,” Erwin shook his head. “I’m too tall.”

“Okay, since you’re so tall, you can do the pedalling. I’m tired,” Levi said as he removed his feet from the pedals.

Erwin pedalled faster as he called for Levi to help again. After watching and enjoying Erwin’s struggle to keep the boat afloat, they returned to the dock and the safety vests were handed back. The walk back to the car and the drive were spent pleasantly chatting about the day and laughing at memories.

No plans for the next day had been planned, so when the doorbell rang the following evening Levi was surprised by a delivery. Erwin stood at his door carrying a square, Christmas themed tin wrapped in a bow.

“Sorry I didn’t call first. And I can’t stay but I wanted to give these to you.” Erwin handed the gift to the other. “Enjoy them safely. See you,” he said with a smile before taking the steps down the porch and making the way down the walkway back to his car.

Levi returned in the house. “Enjoy them safely?” He repeated. There was a tag attached: _Open_ _me_. “What’s in here?” His curiosity was at its peak and he tugged at the bow to loosen it. He pulled up the tin lid to find a half dozen delicately placed egg shaped chocolates and a note.

_I found this online and knew this was for you. I hope you like it._

_Chocolate infused with Grey Goose Vodka_

“Knew it was for me?” Levi questioned. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Levi found that that wasn’t the end of treats from Erwin. The following morning when he entered the kitchen there was a plain white paperboard container.

“What’s this?” He asked his mother.

“Erwin dropped that off for you.”

“Erwin?”

“Yeah. He said he couldn’t stay but that he wanted you to have it,” Kuchel explained. “I wonder what’s inside. Open it,” she urged.

Levi lifted to top of the container back to see doughnuts. Gourmet, gold dusted doughnuts.

“They look like a gold version of the olympic symbol,” Kuchel quipped. “They’re pretty. Can I have one?”

“Sure, mom,” Levi said, only half listening.

She picked one from the box. “Levi,” she started, “thanks for coming home.”

Levi turned to her. “You make it seem like I never come home. We live in the same city.”

“I know. But it’s different when you stay for the holidays. I get to see you more.” Levi smiled at her. “It _is_ different when kids become adults and leave the nest,” she tried to explain herself.

As Levi teased her sentimentality, she left taking a bite of the doughnut and from the other room he heard with an exclamation of great delight, “Mmm, it’s so good!”

He laughed and looked over the doughnuts again and on opening the box completely he found a note attached to the inside of the top.

_Will you join me tomorrow?_

Levi found the smile on his face spread wider and he went for his phone to make a date.

In Erwin’s car the next afternoon, Levi found himself listening to the usual Christmas songs played on the radio accompanied by Erwin’s singing.

“You’re tone deaf,” he teased.

“I may not not be the best singer but I am not tone deaf,” Erwin returned before missing the next key of the song.

“Sure.”

Erwin continued to entertain the other with his serenades of different songs until they reached their destination.

“What is this?” Levi asked as he got out of the car and seeing a large enclosure made up of glass panels the size of a house with plants and trees inside. “A greenhouse?”

“It’s an aviary,” Erwin explained.

They entered the building and were welcomed by a staff member. Levi could hear birds chirping and trees rustling. The staffer gave some information about the aviary, explained they held several different species of birds and worked as conservationists then informed them of the rules. When the pair were allowed to walk through the large flight cage they saw several birds perched upon trees and some flying above. They were permitted to feed the birds with the aviary’s provided bird feed and to walk anywhere for as long as they chose.

“How do you know about this place?” Levi asked as they walked looking for birds to feed.

“I saw it online. I thought it would be fun to come.”

Levi looked above his head. The tall trees almost reached the top of the enclosure. “Why glass? Wouldn’t he be better for the birds to feel the outside air?”

“The glass allows them to control the temperature.”

Levi nodded, it now made sense especially since it was currently cold outside and he realized how warm it had been since entering the building. Breaking his thoughts he heard a loud bird singing followed by another as if they were singing a duet.

“What kind of birds are those?” He asked finding the songsters.

They sat perched in the trees. Both had a mohawked crown of gray as well as their back, wings, and tail. Their breast and belly were white and hidden beneath the wings was their side of light brown.

On seeing another staff member, Erwin went to inquire and on returning he relalyed that he was told that they were a species of songbirds and that the aviary only had four of that particular species.

“Only four and they’re so loud?” Levi said.

“I read that songbirds sing to attract mates and for sexual attraction,” Erwin said with a sly smile. He walked ahead and while doing so he casually began to whistle the tune of Winter Wonderland.

Levi was unsure what to make of it all and quickened his step to catch up to him. When more observers had piled into the aviary they didn’t stay much longer and when Erwin dropped Levi off he extended an offer to have dinner the following evening to which Levi accepted.

Levi was half surprised to find himself so excited to see Erwin again on the following evening. Their friendship had been casual but they had been spending a lot of time together during the holiday season and Levi was enjoying every minute. He heard a knock downstairs and after a last check of his appearance he made the way down. Erwin was talking with Kuchel, who was again thanking him for his help with the cookies and commenting on the doughnuts he delivered. Erwin assured her he was happy to help and effortlessly and politely ended the conversation so he and Levi could make the reservation on time.

Their intended dinner was at a fine french restaurant. It’s decor was elegant and the diners smartly attired. The pair were told to wait momentarily and soon they were seated.

“It’s really busy here tonight,” Levi observed, looking around the eatery.

“Well, it is three days until Christmas,” Erwin returned.

“True,” Levi realized. “How did you get reservations?”

Before an answer could be given their waiter came up, introduced himself, offered menus of both food and wine and told of the special dish: cornish hen with herbes de provence accompanied with pomme puree, glazed baby carrots and salad. Erwin ordered them both the special to be paired with a French rosé wine.

“Do you know a lot about French cuisine?” Levi asked when the waiter left them alone.

“Not really,” Erwin admitted. “I just did a little research.”

Levi saw there was something in the other’s soft smile that he didn’t want to be found out for doing so much for their evening and Levi didn’t press any further. The conversation was turned to the atmosphere, to their many adventures taken together, and of their friends.

“Any time my mom calls Kenny he keeps telling her his back hurts,” Levi laughed as he took a sip of wine.

Erwin laughed too thinking back to that evening. “I thought he could have handled it.”

“He’s most likely faking it to get out of helping her,” Levi said.

“I was worried about my dad. But he was out stringing lights the next day. I didn’t think Kenny would be the old man to worry about,” he added. They laughed at Kenny’s misfortune and joked until their meal was brought out.

As they finished their meal, dessert was offered but Levi was too full to accept. With the meal done and the restaurant getting even busier the check was asked for and paid then the duo left the eatery. The cold air hit their faces with a sting after being in the warmth and Levi bundled up more.

“Your cheeks are red,” Erwin said. “Is it the cold or the wine?”

“Both maybe.” Levi smiled.

“Would you like to walk a bit?”

“Yeah.” Levi, too, wasn’t ready for the night to end.

They strolled the area a while chatting and telling stories of Christmas past. Looking at the holiday cheer, listening to the holiday music and stopping by a coffee shop. It was that time of talking and sharing that Levi remembered the most the next day. He had feelings that he wasn’t sure how to understand or describe but he decided to just go with the feelings.

In his cheeriness he wasn’t even bothered that he had to accompany his mother, even though he was aware of the crazy shoppers, for last minute shopping after Kenny couldn’t, with his excuse still being his back. “But I’m sure you’ll be fine to come for Christmas dinner, right?” Levi heard Kuchel say to her brother. He wasn’t sure what Kenny said in return but he heard his mother say loudly, “You’re getting coal this year.” Levi laughed lightly at his mother’s threat.

As expected, the stores were hectic with people in a frenzy looking to find perfect gifts with only two days left until Christmas.

“Who do you still need to get a gift for?” Levi asked.

“Uri. And I was thinking of getting something for Erwin. He’s been so nice. He even offered to help take down the lights when Christmas is over if Kenny’s back still hurts,” she began normally until she mentioned her brother. “That Kenny,” she was still peeved.

“Ok, mom, let’s look for something for Uri.”

After several hours and stores they found the gifts they needed and returned home to find Erwin at the doorstep. Both Levi and Erwin were surprised to see the other.

“I thought you weren’t home,” Erwin began when Kuchel went inside after a greeting. “I’m glad I was able to catch you.”

Levi was glad too. They didn’t make plans to meet up and he thought it was going to be awhile until he saw Erwin again. “Me too,” Levi confessed.

“I see you’re busy so I won’t stay long. I was just wondering if you have plans tomorrow.”

“Usually Kenny and Uri come over for Christmas eve,” Levi informed.

“I see,” Erwin returned. He stared at Levi.

“I think I could get a way for a few hours though.” Both of their manner of speaking was subtle.

“Would you have Christmas eve dinner with me?” Erwin asked formally. Levi nodded with a smile and Erwin returned the gesture. “Your mom is probably waiting for you, so I’ll go,” Erwin said. “Oh, yeah. Here.” Erwin stuck out a closed fist. Levi placed out his hand to take what Erwin was offering and the other released it. “Until tomorrow.”

Levi watched him leave then looked in his hand. Candy again. A single piece of Dove chocolate and a couple of pieces of bite size pecan and caramel Turtles candies. Levi laughed lightly and went into the house.

He explained to his mother, later, that he agreed to have dinner with Erwin on the evening before Christmas and she was more than understanding, to Levi’s surprise and pleasure. “Don’t worry. I won’t be lonely. Kenny and Uri will be here,” she said to her bothered son.

“I think I feel more worried about leaving you with Kenny,” Levi joked.

“That Kenny,” Kuchel said. She calmed down. “It’s fine as long as Erwin comes for a visit on Christmas day,” she bargained.

“I think he goes to his dad’s.”

“They can both come. The more the merrier,” she smiled.

The next evening, Levi spent time with his family until Erwin arrived to pick him up. Kuchel extended the offer to have him over the following day if he and his father would like to join their little party. Before Erwin could speak Kenny showed himself. “You,” he simply said.

“Kenny,” Erwin returned. “How’s your back?”

“You.”

“Sorry,” Uri intervened. “He’s feeling better.” Uri pulled Kenny back to the living room while rebuking him softly.

“Whose idea was it to go to that place?” Kenny asked not listening to Uri. “Him.”

“Yes, but you’re already better and it’s not his fault you’re old,” Uri returned.

Kenny paused, Uri smiled and everyone else laughed. Levi and Erwin then excused themselves for the evening. The drive was quite some distance and the nervous tension and awkward banter between them made it even longer. They did, however, arrive at last. It wasn’t similar to the previous restaurant they had gone to before yet it was as elegant and nice but appeared to have a much slower pace and calmer atmosphere.

“How do you find these places?” Levi asked with the current location and aviary in mind.

“I do a little research. I wanted to find interesting places to take you.”

Levi wasn’t sure how to understand that. Why would Erwin go through so much for him?

On entering they were greeted by the host and immediately shown to a table. The restaurant was full but not hectically busy and Levi noticed that the tables were full of couples. The waitress arrived quickly and told of the night’s holiday special: partridge with a pear sauce and roasted vegetables. Both agreed to the special and the waitress left them.

“I never had partridge before,” Levi confessed.

Erwin, too, admitted, “Me either.”

Suddenly the waitress returned with a bottle of wine informing that a bordeaux would pair nicely with their meal and when Erwin accepted, she poured the two glass, left the bottle at the table then went away again.

Erwin smiled. “So, what are some of your Christmas eve traditions?”

“Not really traditions,” Levi returned. “Kenny and Uri come over and we spend the evening together. Not really any different from any other time of the year.”

“Sorry I’m keeping you from that.”

Levi shook his head. “I was looking forward to this,” he honestly said.

Erwin’s smile broadened. “Hearing that makes me feel less sympathetic for keeping you from your family during the holidays.”

Levi smiled, too. “What about you? What do you do?”

“I usually see my dad.”

“What about tonight? Is your dad alone?”

Erwin’s head tilted. He looked a little bother. “Yeah. But he understands.” He let out a soft laugh. “He encouraged me.”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked confused by Erwin’s words.

“Nothing,” he said then spoke of general things until their meal arrived.

They enjoyed the good wine, good food and laughing at each other’s attempt at trying the game bird for the first time. When dinner was done they shared the restaurant’s holiday dessert, the traditional yule log cake bûche de noël.

The evening had passed pleasantly, Levi believed. It was late, less than an hour until Christmas eve became Christmas day, when Erwin pulled up to the house. Despite Erwin’s peculiar expression, they exchanged friendly farewells. Levi entered the house and went up to his old bedroom he always stayed in when he visited his mother. His head was full of the evening and of the time he had spent with Erwin during the festive days leading up to Christmas, making it one of the best Christmas he’s had. He recalled the little gifts he had received from the other. It all started with drum ornaments, Levi laughed. He tried to remember what came after the ornaments. He began counting down the time they experienced.

“The drum ornaments,” he said aloud to himself trying to remember it all. “Then,” he paused thinking, “cookie decorating. Then the trampoline park, the figure skating performance, candies, pedal boat, chocolate eggs,” he recalled still finding them odd. “The doughnuts,” he continued, “the aviary, dinner at the french restaurant, more candies, and ending with the unique partridge dinner tonight.” Levi laughed lightly thinking of the partridge dinner and the tree dessert. “Partridge in a tree.” He paused, remembering the pear sauce. “Partridge, pear, tree,” he said. His mind raced jumping from memory to memory. “First drums, last partridge, pear, tree.”

His brain was beginning to make connections. “The drum ornaments were twelve.” He then recollected the night of cookie decorating. “We piped frosting.” He remembered everyone Erwin brought to help. He counted them out on his fingers. “Erwin,” Levi counted first, sticking out a thumb then stuck out his pointer finger, naming it, and following each finger with another person. “Moblit, Hanji, Mike, Nanaba, Mr. Smith, Niles. That’s seven,” he said. “Me, mom, Kenny, and Uri make eleven. Eleven pipers,“ he realized. He quickly jumped to the following evening. “Guy’s night at the indoor trampoline park.” He again counted the attendees on his fingers. “Erwin, Kenny, Uri, Mike, Moblit, Mr. Smith, Eld, Oluo, Nile,” he was surprised, “and me. That’s ten. Ten men jumping.” Levi’s mind raced. “Ten lords leaping.”

He paused trying to register where his mind was going but he quickly thought of the next event. “The skaters?” He wondered. He remembered the pamphlet that they received for the performance and quickly set off to find it. On doing so, he was again surprised. All the dancers were female and there were nine performances. “Nine ladies dancing,” he said. “Then candies.” Here he was stuck. He went to his coat searching the pockets for the wrappers. “Caramel. Milk Maid caramels.” It connected. “Eight maids a-milking.” He wanted to quickly learn the rest. “What was after the the caramels? We went to the park. We rode the pedal boat.” He was stuck again. He tried to remember every detail. “The boats were swan shaped. Swan. Erwin asked for number seven. Number seven swan boat gliding over the lake. Seven swans swimming.” His mind raced again. “Six? After the boat was the,” Levi tried to recall, “chocolate shaped like eggs that were infused with waterfowl named vodka. Six geese. Then gold dusted doughnuts. Five golden rings. Then the aviary,” again he was tripped up. “There were a lot of birds,” he recalled. “We heard the songbirds and,” it hit.

He remembered what Erwin had said, “There were only four of that species. They sing to attract a mate.”

“Four calling birds,” Levi said. “Then we had dinner at the french restaurant.” He remembered they ate hen but not three of them. “It was day three,” he quickly thought. “Then more candy.” He looked at the candy wrappers still thrown about. “That was the single chocolate and two pecan caramels. He read the names printed on the candy wrappers that Erwin had given him aloud, “Two Turtles candies and one Dove chocolate. Two turtle doves. And lastly,” Levi said, “the partridge, pear, tree.”

He doubted. Levi worried he was making too much of it all. That he was making too much of Erwin’s friendship and niceness. His wandering gaze fell out the window at this eye-opener and to his surprise Erwin’s car was still parked out front. He rushed downstairs and outside. Erwin's head was lowered and his expresion pensive but his cast down eyes were suddenly turned as if something caught his attention. On seeing Levi standing at the bottom of his porch, he hurried out and stopped a few feet from Levi, who could see the other’s expression showed worry.

Levi spoke first. “Do you love me?” He was breathless and unsure.

Erwin looked startled by the question but didn’t answer. Didn’t speak.

“Why are you here?” Levi then asked.

Erwin shifted in his spot. “I couldn’t drive away,” he admitted.

Puffs from the cold air accentuated their every words and Levi was surprised by those words. “You never left?” He felt flutters all over and his heart had a sudden pounding. “Why?” Levi asked though he knew. He wanted to hear it. They stood silently, staring at each other. “Do you love me?”

“You didn’t notice?”

“That’s not an answer,” Levi quickly retorted.

Just as quickly Erwin replied. “Yes.” His answer was blunt.

Despite everything Levi was still taken aback. He breathed in hard and the cold air filled his lungs. It hurt.

“Could you love me?” Erwin was vulnerable.

Levi’s eyes shifted. He breathed out. “How could I not?”

“That’s not an answer,” Erwin returned.

In the same manner of rapidity, Levi answered. “Yes.”

For the first time Erwin’s expression changed drastically. It was soft. His feet were quick as he dashed over to Levi, lifting him up in his arms. Levi placed his hands on Erwin’s shoulders to brace himself from the sudden movement. He couldn’t hold back the nervous, happy laughter. Erwin propped Levi up raising the other above his head. His smile refused to subside as he looked up at the happy man in his arms. “Merry Christmas, Levi.”

"Merry Christmas, Erwin."

**Author's Note:**

> As you've read, the story is the 12 Days of Christmas but the title is from Winter Wonderland. hehehe. I hope you all have a merry holiday season and a prosperous, Happy New Year!


End file.
